This application relates to a robot system with robot specific effects. Robots are known as compact constructions of composed welded and screwed basic unit assembly groups with electromechanical and hydraulic components for multi-axis application. The multi-axis free-motion efficiency is achieved by the most different rotary drives, linear drives, gear boxes, belt wheels, clutch bars and rope tools correspondingly adapted with jacket casings. The development and design of these robots for specific automation purposes is relatively laborious. They are moreover relatively unflexible for adaptations to changings in the field of user applications.